


An Everlasting Love - A Grimmons Fic

by AgentVirginia



Category: Red vs Blue, Roosterteeth - Fandom, grif and simmons - Fandom, grimmons - Fandom, redvsblue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Grimmons, He loves him, Love, M/M, Red vs Blue - Freeform, redvsblue - Freeform, roosterteeth, rvb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentVirginia/pseuds/AgentVirginia
Summary: A Red vs Blue fan-fiction....After the Shisno Paradox... the team returns to their home on Iris, and Grif juggles with his feelings for a certain maroon soldier.
Relationships: Grimmons - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	An Everlasting Love - A Grimmons Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was inspired by the song "Everlasting Love" by Howard Jones. (Definitely give it a listen.. it's a nice an 80's song.)
> 
> The chorus:  
> 'I need an everlasting love  
> I need a friend and a lover divine  
> An everlasting precious love  
> Wait for it, wait for it, give it some time'
> 
> Hearing this chorus made me really think of the relationship between Grif and Simmons.

_'I need an everlasting love_   
_I need a friend and a lover divine_   
_An everlasting precious love_   
_Wait for it, wait for it, give it some time'_

Everybody boarded the pelican, with the exception of Carolina, who decided to stay and monitor Wash. Kimball was nice enough to give them a new pelican to get back to Iris, and Lopez decided it was best he fly the craft, since Grif was exhausted.   
Though, in secret, Lopez questioned Grif's flying capabilities.   
Everyone took to a seat, while Grif placed the stack of newly cooked pizzas next to his foot. Simmons had the stack of breadsticks and chicken wings by his own foot. The smell was intoxicating, but Grif was, for once, way too tired to even think about eating.   
Once the team had strapped themselves to their seats, they all began to remove their helmets. Grif looked around the ship, seeing Caboose resting his tired head on Tucker's shoulder. On Tucker's opposite side was Grif's sister, and Grif thought to himself _'When did they get so close?'_ Kaikaina was resting her head on Tucker's shoulder and Tucker had his head resting on top of her head. Donut and Doc had their heads resting against each other, and Sarge was crossed-armed and leaning back against the wall. Simmons was next to Grif, and Grif felt a sense of ease as he stared at the maroon soldier's knee.   
_That familiar maroon_...   
Grif craned his head back and felt tiredness take over. His eyelids quickly shut and he found him nodding off.

...

Grif dreamt of Simmons... seeing him facing off against Gene.   
Instead of shooting Gene, Grif's gun jammed and Gene grabbed Simmons, yanking him over to the railing. Grif watch as they both toppled over the railing. Grif screamed for Simmons, extending out a desperate hand to reach for him as he ran to look over the railing. His heart felt like it shattered in that moment as his voice echoed over the river of lava, finding that Simmons was gone. Simmons desperate cry for Grif was ringing in his ears, and the tears couldn't stop running from Grif's eyes.  
"No... no... no!!"

...

Grif felt a hand tap at his cheek. His eyes shot open and he found a concerned Simmons staring back at him. His jade-tinted eyes were full of worry and concern.   
"Hey..." Simmons whispered. "You were mumbling in your sleep. Sounded like you were having a nightmare. Have you been... crying?" Grif quickly blinked away the tears that rimmed his eyes and rubbed a hand over them.  
"N-No. No! Just the tiredness... exhaustion. You know?" Grif replied as he lowered his hands. "I'm good." The pizza smell wafted into Grif's nostrils and he felt his stomach grumble. He was starting to get hungry and couldn't wait to get back to Iris.  
Get back to **home**.

Lopez landed the pelican with ease and everyone stretched and yawned. They scooped up their helmets and helped carry the food inside. For a brief moment, everyone stopped and looked over their Iris base.   
"It's good to be home." Tucker stated in an exhale before walking inside.   
"Nice to see that you left the place in one piece." Sarge chuckled as he patted Grif on the back while walking past him. Grif stood, stunned.   
"Was Sarge just... joking with me?" Grif squeaked as he glanced at Simmons. Simmons made a half-smile before turning to walk to their base. Grif took a moment to watch everyone slowly make their way inside. His eyes scanned the base, and it all felt _surreal_.   
They were all together again, with the exception of Carolina and Wash, but they were all in one piece. Mostly. They were at least _alive_.   
"Come on, Grif! Hustle with that pizza!" Sarge ordered.   
"Yeah, we're starving!" Tucker added.   
Grif snapped out of his thoughts and quickly rushed inside. Everyone had sat at the kitchen table, groaning and stretching. The sounds of the chairs being dragged across the floor filled the room as everyone hurried to take a seat.   
"Whoa whoa whoa! Time out!" Grif said before he sat the boxes of pizza on the table. Everyone paused and looked at Grif.   
"There's food and you're _hesitating?_ " Simmons asked with an eyebrow rose.   
_Har har,_ Grif thought.   
"Everyone, go take a shower. Get cleaned up and comfy. Get in your pajamas, and then come back and eat. We're going to do this the _right_ way." Grif ordered.   
The team exchanged glances and the silence hung in the room for several moments, but Grif was actually surprised when everyone scooted out of their seats and went to do as he said without an argument or rebuttal.  
As everyone rushed to shower and to change out of their armor, Grif set the table with plates, silverware and drinkware. He got into the cabinets and pulled out the several containers of half-drunk alcohol. He fetched a few cold beers from the fridge and sat it at the table, too. Hell, he even made Donut's favorite strawberry daquiri.   
Grif sighed and sat at the head of the table and opened a can of beer as Tucker was the first to come to the table. Tucker was dripping wet, shirtless, and with a towel around his waist.   
"Tucker, where's your clothes?" Grif groaned before he sipped his beer.  
"I sleep in the nude, bro." Tucker explained before he sat down across from Grif. Grif rolled his eyes. _Of course he fucking does,_ he thought.   
Kaikaina followed in next with a towel wrapped around her head. Her cheeks were rosy from the shower. She was wearing a long t-shirt _—was that Tucker's shirt?—_ and gym shorts. She sat next to Tucker, and then eventually everyone flooded the room again.   
"Oh Em Gee!" Donut squealed. "Did you make this for me?!" Donut asked with a beaming smile as he held up the daquiri.   
"Yes, I did." Grif admitted with a smirk. Donut gasped and smiled.   
"What's the special occasion?" Simmons asked as he rubbed some beads of water off the side of his face with his towel, then left it to dangle around his neck. Simmons took the seat next to Grif, and Grif could inhale all of Simmons clean scents. His aftershave. His shampoo.   
Grif had a brief flashback from being inside the locked closet with Simmons... t _he scent in his nostrils... the taste of him on his lips..._  
Grif cleared his throat and straightened his back in the chair. He had to stop thinking of that moment before he gave himself a hard-on in front of his friends.   
"It's a special occasion, Simmons." Grif explained. "We're home, again. We're alive and together." Grif stated as his fingers drummed the beer can nervously. He stared at the silver can as he felt everyone's gaze fall upon him. "When you guys were gone... I felt so damn... _alone_. I was such a fucking idiot. I was selfish. An asshole." Grif swallowed down the bit of saliva that built up in his throat. "I hated practically every minute without all of you here."   
The room was quiet, and everyone exchanged glances.   
"Well... we were all assholes, more or less." Tucker was the first to speak.  
"Some more than others." Kai quipped as she narrowed her eyes at Tucker. Tucker smirked in her direction and then continued talking.  
"And if it weren't for you and Locus coming to bail us out, we'd probably all be dead, sooo... thanks." Tucker smiled in Grif's direction. Grif gave a nod and smiled.   
"Actually, Lopez is the real M.V.P." Grif chuckled and gave a nod to the robot, who stood in the corner of the room, gripping a can of motor oil. "Gracias señor Grif. Tuve la tentación de dejarlos morir a todos/Thanks Grif, I was tempted to leave them all to die."   
Grif started laughing and everyone looked back and forth from Grif and Lopez.   
"Good one, Lopez." Grif replied.   
"Wait, you can actually understand him now?" Simmons asked.   
"Um, yeah." Grif replied as he bit his lower lip. "I taught myself Spanish while you were all away."   
"Whoa, what the fuck?" Tucker asked as he leaned forward on his elbows.   
"That's... shocking. And impressive." Simmons said, stunned. Grif gave a shrug.   
"I am pretty impressive, Simmons." Grif flashed a toothy smile at Simmons, who turned away with rosy cheeks.   
"You must be because Simmons would _not_ stop talking about you." Caboose stated as he held his drink. _What was he even drinking? Apple juice?_  
Simmons sputtered and glared at Caboose.  
"Uh, that is not true!" Simmons snapped.   
"Oh, it totally is." Tucker jumped in. He looked across at Grif. "He was like a lost puppy. Seriously. It was like Caboose when he lost Church for the first time _—,"_ As soon as Tucker said that, his lips rolled shut and he slowly looked at Caboose.   
Caboose was staring at his drink. His eyes were soft with sadness. He was wearing a matching blue pajama set with a familiar bat logo decorated all over it. His dark curly hair dripped occasionally from being in the shower.  
"It's okay." Caboose finally broke the silence. "I got to say goodbye." Everyone slowly nodded in unison, but Sarge was first to break the silence. He held up his glass of whisky. The ice clinked against the glass as he rose it.   
"To being together." Sarge said. Everyone rose their drinks.   
"To Church." Tucker added.  
"To family." Grif was next to add.   
"To never having to do anything alone." Donut was last to add. With saddened, thoughtful eyes, everyone nodded or grunted in response and took a sip of their drinks. The silence was broken when Grif flung open the first pizza box.  
"Let's fucking eat."   
"Yeah! Finally!" Tucker cheered.   
"Whoo hoo!" Kai joined in.   
Everyone smiled and laughed as the pizza boxes were passed around. Hungry hands reached into the boxes and pried apart the cheesy goodness, and scooped up several breadsticks or plucked up a few of the chicken wings.   
"We need to save some for Carolina and Wash." Caboose added before he bit into his pizza.  
"Oh, don't worry. I already put their stuff aside and it's in the fridge." Grif replied before he bit into a slice of pepperoni pizza.   
"When did Grif become so thoughtful?" Tucker whispered to Kai. Kai shrugged.  
"Maybe being away from his lover screwed up a few things in his head." She replied as she bit into a breadstick.   
Grif blushed brightly because, not only did he hear that, _Simmons heard it!_ Grif glanced at Simmons, who was avoiding looking at him, but his entire face was red. Simmons eyes looked like they could burn a hole into the table as he nibbled quietly on a slice of pizza.  
"I'm really sorry for betraying you all like that _—,"_ Doc added. Being vegan, he was the only one who ordered a vegan friendly calzone.   
"It's water under the bridge, son." Sarge said as he refilled his whisky glass. Donut reassured Doc with a pat on his back. Doc looked over at Donut, who showed him a pearly white smile. Grif reached over and gave a friendly pat to Doc's back from the other side. Doc looked partially stunned. His eyes lit up as a small smile crossed his lips.   
"So, go back talking about how much you all missed me." Grif beamed as he scooped up his second slice of pizza. Simmons rolled his eyes as he bit into a breadstick.  
"Oh, my God." Kai chuckled as she hid her embarrassment under her hand. Tucker was beaming and gave a hardy laugh.   
"Oh man, there were times when I thought Simmons would legit _cry_."   
"Tucker!!" Simmons growled through gritted teeth and chucked the now empty carton that once housed the buffalo wings at him. Tucker laughed as he ducked, and then the group broke out into a fit of laughter.   
Grif went to the fridge and fetched two more beers and returned to his seat. He handed one over to Simmons, who was still red in the face. Simmons gave a nod and took one, opening it while he mumbled his thanks under his breath. 

After everyone got their fill of greasy, cheesy goodness and several alcoholic beverages... everyone took their leave to go to bed.   
Tucker was seen ushering a sleepy Caboose to bed, promising to read him a story. Kai followed close behind, and Grif silently promised he'd kill Tucker if he got her pregnant. Sarge gave a nod to Grif and Simmons before taking a glass full of whisky with him to bed. Lopez walked by, following behind Sarge. Doc and Donut meandered off to Donut's room, giggling in a fit after having too many daquiris.   
Grif followed behind Simmons, who thumped the electronic button to their shared bedroom with his palm. The door slid open with a hiss of the hydraulics and Simmons stepped inside. Grif could already see that Simmons hung up his armor on the self-inserted hooks that Simmons had installed. He could replay Simmons taunting voice in his head about 'how effective and efficient it would be, and make the room look a lot less cluttered... _yada yada yada..._ '.   
To Simmons surprise, Grif had used the hooks that Simmons had installed on Grif's side of the room. Before Simmons had left with the rest of the team, he would find that Grif wouldn't use it, or hang a single towel on one of the hooks... but now, Grif had his armor neatly assorted and the pieces hanging on each hook, replicating how Simmons armor looked on the opposite side of the room. Grif could swear that Simmons was hiding a smile.   
"I'm gonna go shower." Grif announced as he opened a drawer from his dresser and removed a few articles of clothing. He swept up a towel and grabbed his bottle of soap before exiting the bedroom.   
The bathroom was separated by a wall for sexes, so Carolina couldn't be peeped at while showering. Though, Grif would occasionally catch Simmons slinking into the bathroom and called him out on it. Simmons would squeak defensively and say it was less used, more clean and he didn't have to worry about anyone looking at him.   
Grif stepped into an unoccupied stall that lined along the adjacent wall and closed the liner. He undressed and tossed his linens over the barrier and turned on the water. Warm water consumed his body and Grif inhaled the steam that engulfed him. He allowed his eyes to close and his mind to wander.

The last several days consumed Grif's thoughts and he replayed it all back... Locus showing up... seeing Simmons behind the bars in the prison and how his heart literally _fluttered_ with joy... 

_"_ _Why are we here?"_  
...  
 _"No, we don't know why we're here. It's still one of life's great mysteries, isn't it?"_ And Simmons looked right at him in that moment, and Grif felt so certain that it was _him._ _His_ Simmons.   
_Fuck_ , he thought. _His Simmons_ , sounded so damn good in his head. Grif began to replay in his head about their conversation.

"You seemed so serious when you left." Simmons said as he glanced awkwardly as his comrade.   
"I was... a little heated." Grif admitted.  
"I thought you were gone for good." Simmons replied.  
"Yeah, that was definitely the idea."   
"What changed your mind?" Simmons asked.   
"I don't know." Grif snapped quickly. _Shit_ , Grif thought. _Don't be an asshole!_  
"Okay." Simmons dropped the subject and glanced off elsewhere. Grif was screaming inside his head about how he just fucked up. _Fix it, you idiot._  
"Tucker. Caboose. Sarge. Fucking _Donut_. Simmons, I hate those guys. I mean, _HATE_... but holy Hell, does shit get boring without 'em, and you know, I figured, without me to beat up on, you were all doomed to fall apart at the seems. I'm your hate glue."  
"Well, I'm glad your back." Simmons sounded a tad bashful.  
"Good to see you, too?" Grif replied awkwardly.  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah, good to see you, too." It all seemed like the perfect response, until Grif noticed someone creeping up on them from the corner of his eye. "Uh, dude, what the fuck are you doing?"  
"Don't mind me. Just going in for the kiss." Grif did not regret the punch that knocked out the approaching camera man. 

Grif squirted out some of the soap into his hand and began to lather himself as he closed his eyes.   
_But fuck, kissing Simmons sounded like a good idea..._

He thought of them, trapped inside that storage closet. They were barely dressed, and their chests were heaving.   
Simmons lips were on his skin and sent shivers all over his body. His nails dug into his bare back; had him aching for Simmons...

Grif felt himself get excited and looked down at his rising erection. Grif closed his eyes and started stroking himself with a soapy hand.

Simmons, in that moment, seemed to want Grif, too.   
They kissed and pried at each other's clothing and allowed their hands to wander all over their bare flesh.  
Heavy pants and soft groans filled the small space.   
Grif finally got to have him...

Grif sighed and released his boner as the depressing reality began to hit him.

Simmons started hyperventilating afterwards; babbling incoherent strings of words as he fumbled with his clothes.  
"I lost my virginity... to Grif!" Simmons cried out as his hands cupped his face. "I'm. So. Fucking. Stupid!"   
Grif tried to get him to calm down, but the moment Grif went to touch his shoulder, Simmons recoiled.  
"My dad was right about me! I'm such a loser! I-I'm a failure!" Simmons began to breathe aggressively and Grif knew he needes to calm him down before he went into a full anxiety meltdown.  
"Dude, relax! Look at me! It's okay!" Grif grasped at Simmons wrists gently and forced his hands down. "Listen, we don't need to tell anyone about this. Nobody has to know. You still have your virginity, if anyone asks. We don't have to talk about this. We can act like it never happened, okay?"   
Simmons lower lip quivered and his tear stained eyed stared back at Grif. He seemed to be trying to read him, but after a few pauses, he finally spoke.  
"Y-Y-You mean that? Really? I-It's okay? This won't... make it weird between us?"   
"Nope. Nothing happened to make it weird between us. See what I just did?" Grif forced a smile and held out his arms, as of to say 'Ta-da! Everything is just the same as it was before we fucked!'  
Simmons sniffled and straightened up a bit.   
"O-Okay... thank you, Grif." Then, they stood side-by-side in an uncomfortable silence before Caboose opened the closet and asked if they had been playing hide-n-seek.

Grif grumbled and turned off the shower. He rung out his braided hair and grabbed his towel. He patted his body until it was mostly dry and got dressed into his boxer shorts and a comfortable T-shirt.   
With a content sigh, he made his way to the sink. He wiped the fogged up mirror with his palm and got a glance of his face.  
His Hawaiian tanned skin with an interesting mesh of pale flesh that once was on Simmons.   
Grif looked away from himself and brushed his teeth.   
Afterwards, he flicked the bathroom light off and returned to their shared bedroom.   
He bumped his palm on the entrance button and the door hissed open. He stepped inside, hearing the familiar slide of the door shutting behind him as he walked into the half darkened room.  
On one side of the room was Simmons, lying on his bed. His back was turned to Grif, and it appeared he was almost curled up into himself.   
The desk lamp on his nightstand was on and partially facing Simmons.   
Grif figured Simmons fell asleep and walked towards the lamp to flick it off.  
As he reached over to it, he was suddenly surprised to hear his name.  
"Grif?" His voice was so soft and... sad?  
"Yeah, bud?" Grif asked, pausing as he left his arm outstretched towards the lamp.   
Simmons rolled over and looked him in the eyes, and that's when he realized that he has been crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" Grif quickly sat next to him on his bed as Simmons sat up.   
"I don't know... I'm just stupid." Simmons sniffled as he wiped his eye with his palm.  
"Don't say that. You're far from stupid." Grif whispered in a reassuring tone. He gave a pat to his thigh. "Why are you crying?"  
Simmons could be seen swallowing _—_ the lump in his throat rose and fell. He sniffed and rubbed his eye again.   
"When you said you quit... that day... you said you quit _me_." Simmons explained. "You looked right at me and said it, and my fucking God, Grif... it broke me." Simmons lip could be seen quivering.   
Grif opened his mouth but no words escaped. Simmons turned and stared at him. His eyebrows were furrowed with anger.  
"You said you didn't like any of us, and... I was in that category." The tears could be seen swelling up in his eyes.   
"Simmons! I don't hate you!" Grif sighed. "I said a lot of stupid things out of anger. I did! I'm an asshole for it! I didn't think about your feelings." Grif reached out and grabbed at Simmons human hand. Their eyes met at their hands touching and they both went still. "I already apologized, but again, I am _so_ sorry. I admit that... it took me not being around you to realize..." the words were getting caught in Grif's throat. _Don't chicken out now,_ his mind screamed at him.   
"It took me not being around you to realize...," Grif repeated, "just how much you mean to me... and how much I need you."   
Simmons was quiet and the tears had halted. He slowly looked up at Grif's face, who was scared to even make eye contact.  
"You... need me?" Simmons asked. Grif gave a nod.  
"Of course I do. You're my best friend." There was that word. _Friend_.   
Simmons gave a nod.  
"When Ms. Dylan was interviewing me... she asked about our friendship. You see, I thought, at first, that friends shared common interests." Grif finally willed his eyes to look up at Simmons and watched as he spoke. "I later realized that... it doesn't have to be about that. You and I are different people. We're like... ying and yang. We balance each other out. We help make each other better. You taught me to question authority, take more risks and not be so uptight."  
"Yeah, you stress yourself out too much." Grif smirked. Simmons gave a small smile. "And, I guess, you taught me some things, too."  
"Like what?"  
"Um, like... I guess it doesn't hurt to apply myself." Grif bit at his lower lip. "And how to not take for granted the people who love you, and the people you love."   
Grif could hear his own heart pounding in his ears and wondered if Simmons could hear it, too.  
Simmons looked away for a moment and his cheeks became increasingly red. His mouth opened, and Grif could tell he was struggling to say the words.  
"Y-You... um..." Simmons gave a cough and his eyes turned back to him. Grif stared at Simmons while he ran his thumb over the back of his hand.

He suddenly recalled how he might have asked if Locus touched Simmons in a firing of questions... _God, what the Hell was wrong with him?_

"I love you." Grif nearly choked out the words.   
Simmons looked like he might cry again, and Grif questioned himself if he should have said that.   
"Grif...?" Simmons voice got softer _—_ no, quieter.   
"Fuck, Simmons. I'm in love with you." Grif sighed in frustration and threw his hands up. "I can't keep it bottled up anymore. I am in love with you! I've loved you for years." Grif found himself up on his feet and now, pacing. His voice increasingly rising.   
"You used to annoy me and piss me off, but over the years, you chipped away at those walls and somehow, I find myself thinking of you all damn day!" Grif paced in a circle before returning to his original stance. "When you dove to save me from falling off the cliff, I was fucking in love with you, then. When we stood in front of the firing squad at Rat's Nest, I was in love with you, then! Through every goddamn battle we faced, when we were side-by-side and we confided in each other, I would sit and secretly hope and wish that I could man up and tell you how I feel, and that, in a perfect world, you would feel the same." Grif inhaled as he felt tears stinging his eyes. "That stupid Temple of Procreation... when we got stuck in the closet and ended up... um... _intimate_... and you became a devastated mess afterwards; I felt like complete shit. I wanted to make you feel better and so, I agreed that we didn't have to talk about it, while inside, I was broken." The tears spilled out of Grif's eyes, but he continued on his rant. "I love you so much that I shoved my feelings back into a tiny box, just so you could have your decency because it was absolutely awful for you to admit you lost your virginity to **fat, piece-of-shit, useless Grif**!" Grif pounded on his chest as he screamed out the last words. His tanned face becoming increasingly red as the tears poured out of his eyes.   
Grif turned on his heels, ready to run out of the room. He was ready to run away into the night, crawl into a hole and hide from his embarrassment, but a metallic hand grasped his arm and he was yanked backwards.  
He turned his body back towards Simmons, but he hid his eyes by putting his free arm over them. Grif was sobbing now, and was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. Grif buried his face into Simmons' collarbone and felt a hand rubbing along his back.   
"Grif..." Simmons sniffled and breathed into the side of his neck. Simmons pulled away and took hold of Grif's pudgy cheeks and forced him to look him in the eyes. Grif's lip was quivering and his eyes were red. His cheeks were damp from the waterfall of tears.   
"How can you even look at me?" Grif asked in a broken, shakey voice. A single line of tears escaped one of Simmons' eyes as he continued to hold Grif's face.  
"First, I am so fucking sorry that I ever made you feel less than. All the times we called each other names and picked on each other, I thought it was just playful banter." Simmons sighed. "As a kid, I was told if someone consistently makes fun of you; they probably have a crush on you. I thought _—_ ," Simmons examined Grif's face as he rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks. "In basic, the guys were always ragging on each other. I figured it was the normal thing to do." Simmons slowly lowered a hand from Grif's cheek to the side of his neck. "But, we're not normal, are we?" The question hung in the air as Grif was getting controlling of his crying. "Grif... you and I... we're...?" Simmons looked perplexed as he tried to find the words.  
"You're a cyborg and I'm a gay Hawaiian." Grif blurted out. Simmons actually chuckled and continued holding Grif in place.  
"I'm a _gay_ cyborg." Simmons replied, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Grif's.   
Grif closed his eyes as he felt the magnetic pull overtake their lips and allowed them get reacquainted with each other. Their arms found their way around each other's bodies and they pulled each other in as close as possible. Grif tilted his head into the kiss and felt the graze of his tongue along Simmons'. With a deep inhale, Grif unwillingly pulled away from his lips and blinked in shock at the cyborg in front of him.  
"W-W-What... just happened?" Grif gasped. Simmons smirked and rubbed his thumb along Grif's cheek.   
"Grif, I... remember in Rat's Nest, in front of the firing squad... I said I had something to tell you?" Grif nodded in response. Simmons inhaled and shifted nervously on his feet. "I... I was going to tell you... that I love you."   
"Wait... WHAT?!" Grif screeched. Simmons flinched, looking startled.   
"What's wrong?" Simmons asked.   
"You were going to wait mere minutes before we _died_ to tell me you love me?!" Grif yelled. Simmons threw his hands out with a puzzled look.  
"Uh... yeah?!" Simmons sounded defensive.  
"That's so stupid!" Grif continued to yell.  
"Stupid!! It's not stupid! It's... ro...mantic...?" Simmons wasn't even sure if that was the right word to use, but now he was perplexed by Grif's reaction. Grif shook his head in frustration and groaned.   
"Ro...? Oh my, God!" Grif forced a laugh and started to pace again. Simmons watched the Hawaiian stomp around the room. "You mean to tell me, we've been secretly pining over each other for _that_ long?" The laughs came out as if he were tinkering on the edge of a mental breakdown. Simmons bit the inside of his lip and started to get increasingly nervous.  
"Um... yes?" He squeaked. Grif groaned angrily and put his own hand over his face. "I thought... I thought you'd be happy..." Simmons murmured. Grif paused and looked over at his maroon friend. Simmons eyes lowered to the floor. He really looked sheepish as he adjusted his weight nervously from one foot to the other.   
"But... you get nervous around girls?" Grif asked as he started to approach Simmons. Simmons gave a nod as he kept his eyes on the floor. He cleared his throat and inhaled.  
"I... I never told you about my dad... but, when he figured out that I wasn't straight... he'd beat me. He would call me names and say how disappointed he was in me..." Simmons inhaled sharply as his voice began to break. "I was never seen as a 'man' to him. He left, and I thought if I joined the military and the word got back to him that his... his son was a big, strong military soldier, that I'd earn his respect. He'd be proud." Simmons sniffled and reached up to wipe a lingering tear away from his eye. "I got nervous around girls because... I thought if they caught on that I wasn't attracted to them, then they'd rat me out. If everyone found out that I wasn't straight, then it meant I was... messed up or something. Hell, I don't know."   
"Simmons..." Grif stood in front of his maroon comrade and reached for his hand. Their fingers interlocked. Simmons bottom lip quivered as he slowly looked up into Grif's eyes.   
"I was scared to admit it."   
"It's okay." Grif reached up and brushed his hand along Simmons' cheek. He smeared the small tear away and they both just stared into each other's eyes for several seconds.   
Grif eventually broke the silence when he started laughing. Simmons eyebrows furrowed as he watched as Grif went into a hysterical fit of laughing. He bent over, placing a hand on his knee and used his other hand to hold his side.  
"What the fuck is so funny?" Simmons asked, sounding slightly offended. Grif wheezed as he straightened up and held his aching side.   
"We are so stupid!" Grif laughed and wiped his face.   
"What?!"   
"We're stupid! All these damn years..." Grif laughed again. "Fuck, man." Grif wheezed again, and went on. "I _—You_ _—_ us _!_ " Grif slowly stifled his laughing and shook his head as he stared at Simmons. Grif rolled his lips into each other and tried to refrain from laughing. His shoulders shook as put a hand to his mouth. Simmons rolled his eyes and started joining in on the laughing.   
"You're absolutely right." Simmons admitted. "We've been gay for each other this whole damn time. Oh, fuck!" Simmons placed his face into his palms and laughed. Simmons felt hands wrap around his waist and he lowered his hands to see Grif within inches of his face.   
"Then, why were you so upset over the closet incident...?" Grif tilted his head slowly to the side inquisitively; waiting for Simmons response. Simmons sighed.   
"It wasn't exactly... the ideal way to... I thought I'd lose my virginity in a more... romantic way." Simmons mumbled out through gritted teeth.   
"What? Like with candles and shit?" Grif chuckled, but Simmons looked away, shyly.   
"Ah." Grif replied and smirked. He thought for a moment about how much it made sense, knowing that Simmons was definitely a bit of a softie and he would definitely be the type to want to make his first time more memorable.   
Simmons red cheeks faded from the embarrassment and they both stared into each other's eyes.   
"Tell me again." Grif whispered to him in an unnaturally calm demeanor. Simmons slowly smiled as he allowed his hands to run over Grif's forearms and up his biceps.   
"I love you, Grif."   
In that moment, Grif wanted to just record the words and replay it in his mind forever. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Simmons', and felt his strong arms wrap around his neck. They meshed their lips and squeezed each other; as if fearing they'd vanish if they loosened their grip.  
Grif's fingers worked their way up Simmons back and rested on the back of his head. Simmons breathed heavily into Grif's mouth as their kissing grew in intensity.   
Their heads tilted, allowing their tongues to greet each other. Grif didn't realize that he was pushing his body up against Simmons a bit too roughly, until Simmons bumped the night stand behind him and his desk lamp wobbled.   
Simmons didn't break from the kiss, though. He reached back with a hand and steadied the lamp before it fell. The lamp landed lopsided on the desk and Simmons allowed his body to be grinded on.   
Grif's nostrils flared as he breathed heavily into Simmons' mouth. His hips grinded and his hands wandered along the front of his pecs and abs. Simmons hands squeezed at Grif's biceps and trailed upward to around his neck.   
Grif broke the kissing for a moment and bit at Simmons lower lip. Simmons released a growl and slowly opened his eyes.   
_My God, those eyes..._ Grif thought.   
Simmons had the 'fuck me' eyes as he stared at Grif from underneath his long lashes.   
They were breathing heavily as their eyes locked. Simmons pushed off from the night stand and threw his arms around Grif's neck. The force of Simmons nearly jumping against Grif caused him to stumble back a bit. Simmons lips pressed hard against Grif and they both seemed to be becoming more hungry for each other.   
Grif's fingers curled at the bottom of Simmons' tank top and pulled it upward. Simmons broke from the kiss, allowing his shirt to fly over his head and land in the shadowy abyss of the bedroom.   
Simmons returned to kissing Grif and began to pull up on his shirt. Grif broke from the kiss and yanked his T-shirt up. He had a moment where it got stuck on his head, and he yanked at it furiously until it was finally freed and tossed it aside. A smile broke out on Grif's face and Simmons chuckled.   
Grif stepped toward Simmons and they began to kiss again. His body pressed against his, causing Simmons to walk backwards until he fell back against his bed. The bed trembled a bit and gave off a squeak as the two men toppled onto it.  
Grif leaned over Simmons, placing his lips along his jaw and the front of his neck. Simmons closed his eyes and sighed contently, feeling the soft kisses being placed along his exposed skin. Grif nibbled at his neck, earning him a few moans and Simmons' nails digging into his bare back. Their hips gyrated in unison as they grinded against each other. The fabric of their boxers were barely containing the bulges that were quickly developing.   
Panting, Grif leaned over Simmons while supporting himself on his hands and continued to grind his hips into him. He watched Simmons as he bit his lower lip; enjoying the teasing that was occurring.   
"Fuuuck... Grif!" Simmons moaned, taking hold of Grif's hips and lifting his bulge against him.   
"Yes, Simmons?" Grif asked in a teasing tone with a small smile across his lips.   
Simmons was panting from the excitement. His eyelids fluttered open as he stared into the Hawaiian's chocolate tinted eyes.   
"Make love to me." It sounded so natural _—_ so unperplexed _—_ so _certain._ Grif lowered himself down onto Simmons and pecked his lips before springing out of the bed. "W-Where you going?" Simmons sat up, feeling nervous that he might have just fucked it up.  
"Cover your eyes. I'll be right back." Grif said as he bounded out of the room. Simmons listened to the door slide shut and the thudding of Grif's footsteps as he rushed down the hall.  
 _What the hell was he doing?_ , Simmons wondered, but he placed his hands over his eyes and waited.   
The footsteps could be heard thudding their way back quickly, and the door hissed as it opened.   
"Grif, that you?" Simmons asked, still pressing his hands to his eyes.  
"No, it's Santa." Grif replied in a sarcastic tone as he could be heard moving in the room.   
"....A.I. Santa or the real Santa?" Simmons questioned, hearing Grif snort out a laugh in response. Simmons listened intently and heard a few things clinking and sliding around on the night stand. He then heard the familiar click of his desk lamp and realized Grif must have turned it off.   
"Okay, you can look now."   
Simmons lowered his hands from his eyes and found the room flickering in an orange hue. Grif had set up a few candles along the night stands and the lone hanging shelf along the wall. Grif snubbed out the match he used to light them and looked at Simmons with a small smile.   
"Grif..." Simmons blinked away some tears and smiled at him. "Where'd you get that stuff?"  
"Donut." Grif smiled, then as he made his way back to Simmons, he leaned over him and Simmons returned to lying on his back. Grif pecked Simmons lips before making his way lower, allowing his lips to drag as he moved.   
The maroon soldier tilted back his head and swallowed the build-up of saliva in his throat. He allowed his eyes to close as he absorbed every kiss and nip Grif gave him.   
Grif ran his tongue along Simmons lower abdomen and up his abs. He watched his muscles tense and listened to the gasps that escaped his mouth. The bulge in Simmons' boxers was very prominent, and Grif decided to finally relieve him of the constriction.   
Utilizing his teeth, Grif grabbed the top of his boxers and tugged them downward to his knees.   
Simmons picked up his head a bit and stared bashfully down at Grif, who was now admiring his hard cock with his lips.   
"Nnngh... Grif!" Simmons moaned as he ran his fingers through Grif's braids. Grif wrapped his entire mouth around his cock and allowed it to glide deep into his throat. Simmons thighs trembled as he gasped. His eyelids fluttered as he watched Grif's head bob up and down on his cock; coating it in a layer of saliva. "Fuu-uu-uuck!" Simmons' breath trembled and his fingers dropped to his sides to curl into the bedsheets.   
"I want to make you feel good." Grif whispered as he kissed at Simmons' pre-cum that dripped out of his slit while giving him a few strokes with his hand.   
"Fuck me, Grif." Simmons ordered— _pleaded_ —begged.   
Grif smiled and reached to the nightstand, where he sat a tall tube of clear liquid. He picked it up and then lowered his own boxers to his ankles.   
Simmons stared at the erection and watched as Grif squirt the fluid into his palm, and then began to stroke himself.   
A golden aura formed around half of his bulky body from the flicker of the candles. Grif slowly removed Simmons' boxers all the way off of his legs and tossed it to the floor. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as Grif slowly climbed back over him. Their lips found each others in the dim lighting as they indulged in a long kiss.   
With a soft moan into his mouth, Grif slowly broke the kiss and raised Simmons' legs up onto his shoulders.   
"Let me know if I hurt you, okay?" Grif stated as he dripped some lube along Simmons' entrance. Simmons responded with a nod as he anticipated the next move. Grif slowly entered a finger into Simmons and rotated it around his hole.   
Simmons bit his lower lip and inhaled as he forced himself to relax. Grif watched his face and slowly removed his finger, and then used his hand to guide himself to Simmons' hole.   
They both inhaled in unison as Grif slowly made his way into Simmons. Simmons' hands gripped at Grif's back and his nails dug in for life as he felt himself get filled up.   
"You okay?" Grif whispered as he rubbed his nose to Simmons'.   
"Yes." Simmons whispered as he rubbed his nose back. He occasionally winced and panted as he felt Grif's cock slide inside him.  
Grif began to rotate his hips; allowing himself to glide out partially. Simmons moaned as Grif moved in and out of him. Grif dropped Simmons legs to his sides, letting them clutch onto his hips. His ankles locked behind Grif and helped push him in closer.   
They both kissed at each other hungrily as their bodies gyrated in unison. Grif bit hard into the curve of Simmons' neck, causing him to gasp and moan loudly into his ear.   
The bed occasionally gave off a few squeaks as they continued to rotate their hips. Grif grasped at the ends of the bed, giving himself more leverage as he began to buck his hips faster. Beads of sweat formed along his forehead and the back of his neck.   
Simmons latched onto Grif's neck with his teeth and sucked hungrily. His hands wandered along the broad back of the Hawaiian.   
"Oh God, Grif... you feel so good!" Simmons panted out as he released his teeth from Grif's neck.   
"You feel amazing!" Grif growled as he started bucking his hips faster. Simmons eyes widened as he watched Grif fuck him harder and faster.   
"Yes... yes... yes!" Simmons panted out, increasingly getting louder. Grif reached down with one hand and began to stroke Simmons hard cock, which had been poking at his gut through the whole ordeal. Simmons internalized a moan and threw his head back.   
"Cum with me, Simmons." Grif whispered into cheek as he continued to jerk him. A trail of sweat ran along his neck and down his shoulders. Simmons kissed frantically at Grif's cheek, jaw and neck before whispering in return.  
"I'm gonna.. I'm gonna..." Simmons hands gripped at Grif's back. Grif felt Simmons' cock shudder as an eruption of cum escaped. Grif released his cock as Simmons cock flinched several times, releasing several streams of warm, white cum.   
Grif bucked his hips deep into Simmons as he felt the intensity in his groan. His muscles tightened and Grif felt his own release.   
Simmons watched Grif, who cocked back his head with his mouth agape and a harsh moan escaping him. He felt Grif pulsate and release load after load of cum into him.   
They both grew increasingly quiet and Grif dropped all his weight onto Simmons.   
"Oomph!" Simmons winced. Grif chuckled.  
"Sorry." Grif panted as he closed his eyes. Simmons smirked and gave his nose a peck.   
"That was so much better than in the closet." Simmons laughed as relaxed his head back. Grif, looking content and tired, nodded.   
"Mmhmm. Agreed." They both lied there, trying to get control of their breathing. Grif was ready to fall asleep until Simmons gave him a nudge.  
"Grif, I-I need a towel." Simmons whined. Grif opened his half-tired eyes and chuckled.  
"Fiiine." Grif slowly removed himself from inside Simmons, hearing a gasp escape his lover's lips. Grif stumbled in the dim lighting, having wobbly legs, as he fetched his bathroom towel from off the floor. He returned to Simmons; plopping on the bed next to him and helping to wipe up the globs that rested on his abs.   
Simmons squirmed a bit, looking slightly grossed out.   
"Chill out." Grif chuckled and finished wiping up the mess before tossing the used towel to the floor.   
Simmons smirked at him, and then rolled his eyes. Grif laughed lightly and wrapped his arm around Simmons waist and nudged him closer. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck and gave his sweaty skin a kiss. The two lovers sighed contently and rested their foreheads to one another's. The silence in the room was peaceful. The dancing flames flickered across the walls as they stared off; letting the tiredness consume them.   
They eventually fell asleep, keeping each other in tight grips; not wanting to let the other go.

Grif was actually the first to awake in the morning. Beams of sunlight had shown in through the tiny window that was over the top of the bedroom door. Grif blinked the tiredness out of his eyes and slowly glanced around the room.  
The candles had gone out, leaving a nice vanilla scent to linger in the room. Sleeping next to him was the part cyborg man, who had a peaceful looking across his sleeping face. They were both totally naked with the blankets strewn about them.   
Grif ran a thumb along Simmons' cheek, hearing a soft mumble escape his lips.   
"I love you so much." Grif whispered softly to him before pressing his lips to his forehead. The orange eyebrows twitched before Simmons eyes blinked open. He smiled up at the Hawaiian with a sleepy look.  
"And I love you." They kissed each other before stretching their arms over their head. Simmons sat up and yawned, before glancing at the clock on the night stand. "Oh man, it's almost 11 A.M!"   
"So? It's not like we got plans today." Grif said as he sat up on his elbow. Simmons thought about it for a moment and gave a nod. "Come back to bed, sweety." Grif said in a flirtatious, mocking tone as he patted the bed.   
Simmons looked down at him and laughed. Grif startled him by swinging his huge arm around him and pulling him down the bed. Simmons let out a squeak as Grif suddenly straddled him.   
"Grif!" Simmons spatted out, looking up at the bigger man. Grif rose his eyebrows playfully as he growled at him. Simmons smirked, then let out a laugh before their lips found each other. Eventually the two left their bedroom and made their way to the kitchen. They could hear the television going off from the living room, and a few soft murmurs. 

Simmons passed by the living room entrance first and noticed that Tucker, Kai, Doc, Donut and Caboose were in there.   
"G'Morning." Simmons saluted them before going to the coffee pot. He examined the undrunk portion of coffee that still sat in the pot and poured it out, and then started making a fresh batch. Grif yawned, gave his tummy a scratch and examined the cabinets for a box of cereal.   
Tucker appeared at the doorway of the living room, looking into the kitchen. Donut peered over his shoulder before standing next to him.  
"Hey guuuuys." Donut welcomed in his usual cheery self.   
"S'up?" Grif said, fetching a box of cereal off a shelf and pouring it into a bowl.   
"Carolina and Wash will be home any minute. They called earlier and said that Dr. Grey released him." Tucker announced.   
"That's great to hear!" Simmons said with a nod. The kitchen grew quiet for a few moments as the coffee perked.   
"Man, I slept good. How about you, Donut?" Tucker asked Donut as he glanced at him with crossed arms.   
"I sure did!" Donut beamed. "Did you?" Donut asked as he stepped closer towards Simmons, who was watching the coffee brew.   
"Yep."  
"Like a rock." Grif added as he grabbed the gallon of milk from the fridge. He opened it, sniffed it and gave a shrug before pouring it into his bowl of cereal.   
"Hey Simmons... are you okay?" Tucker asked with feigning concern. Simmons, who was leaning against the counter with crossed arms, rose his eyebrows.  
"Um, yeah? Why? Is something wrong?!" Simmons looked panicked as he looked up the front of himself. He was wearing his boxers and tank top, but couldn't see anything amiss. Tucker quickly closed the distance and started touching at Simmons' neck.   
"It looks like... you have some kind of rash!" Tucker and Donut gasped in unison. Simmons suddenly began to turn red, as he realized what they had noticed. At this time, Kai and Doc had entered the kitchen.  
"Oh my, Simmons! Is that a...?" Donut gasped as he exchanged glances with Tucker.   
"A hickey?!" Tucker was smiling wildly as he poked at the red and purple marking on Simmons' neck.   
Simmons threw his hands up to his neck, in an attempt to cover the bruising. Grif scooped up his cereal and shoved it into his mouth; crunching loudly as he watched the interaction.   
"N-N-No." Simmons stammered. "It's... just a rash!"   
"Mhmmm." Donut said with a raised eyebrow as he leaned in closer to Simmons. Tucker glanced over at Grif, who was eating his cereal casually.   
Donut gingerly pried Simmons' fingers away from his neck and examined the marking, before staring at him with his bluish pools of eyes.   
"Simmoooons?" Donut asked, smiling. Simmons began to turn red in the face as he glanced at Grif for help. Grif scooped up another spoonful of cereal and munched contently. He didn't seem like he was going to say anything.  
"Oh, for fuck's sake! Yes, it's a hickey!" Simmons admitted as he threw his hands up.   
Tucker and Donut screamed in unison, both latching onto each other and spinning in circles. Kaikaina put her hands up to her cheeks, gasping and screaming in surprise. Doc put a hand over his lips and gasped in surprise, but was secretly hiding a smile.  
"Hey, what's going on?" A familiar voice came from the foyer and everyone looked over to see Carolina standing there with Wash.   
Within seconds, Sarge came running into the kitchen through the adjacent hallway, holding his shotgun.  
"What the blazes is going on?!" Sarge screamed as he cocked his shotgun.   
"Relax, Sarge. We're just celebrating." Tucker said with a smile as he waved his hand. Tucker turned his attention to Wash and Carolina, greeting the two.   
"Oh. Welcome back." Sarge said, straightening himself as he quickly thought the screaming was due to Carolina and Wash returning him. "Celebrating what?"   
Caboose finally came into the kitchen from a hallway. Seeing Wash, he quickly rushed him and gave him a tight hug.  
"Oomph! Hey, buddy!" Wash winced as Caboose nearly picked him up from the floor and hugged him.  
"Take it easy, Caboose." Carolina tried to say, afraid that Wash would get hurt again. Wash waved her off and returned the hug.   
"Glad you're back." Tucker said to Wash with a smile. Wash smiled in return and gave a nod.   
Grif finished his cereal and dumped the empty bowl into the sink. Simmons poured himself a fresh brewed cup of coffee.   
"Oh, everyone's just excited because Grif and Simmons have decided to take their relationship to the next level." Caboose explained as he sipped a box of juice.   
"Um... what?" Carolina asked, blinking several times and tilted her head. She feared she misunderstood.  
"Yeah, they took their relationship to the next level last night. And apparently again this morning." Caboose explained.   
Everyone turned their attention to the two, who fidgeted at the counter.   
"Oh, for fuck's sake. Yes, yes it's true!" Grif admitted before looking at Simmons and planting a kiss on his cheek. Tucker and Donut looked at Caboose, and then at each other and began to squeal at joy.   
"I knew I was right! I've fucking called it since the beginning!" Tucker yelled victoriously. Simmons buried his blushing face into his hands as Grif groaned angrily.   
Kai, Tucker, Donut and Doc screamed in unison. Kai rushed over to hug her brother and Donut hugged Simmons.   
"Ah, isn't love grand?!" Donut squealed.   
Simmons sighed, his face red from embarrassment.   
"It's about damn time!" Tucker said as he patted Grif on the back.   
Sarge, Carolina, Wash and Caboose sat at the kitchen table. Lopez eventually entered the room, watching the commotion.   
"Well, I'm happy for you two." Carolina stated in a pleasing tone.  
"Yes, it's great news." Wash added.   
Simmons bashfully rubbed the side of his arm, looking nervous as his eyes wandered up towards Sarge.   
"Sarge! Isn't this great news?!" Donut asked as he hopped over to the sitting sergeant.  
"Oh. Yeah. Great." Sarge replied in grumbles.   
"D-Do you mean that, Sarge?" Simmons asked, looking at him with saddened green eyes. Sarge stood up and approached the two.  
"Um. Look. I'm happy for you two. Everyone deserves to be happy. Personally, I think you can do better—," Sarge said as he looked Grif up and down. "But if it makes you happy, son... then that's what matters." Sarge patted Simmons on the shoulder, and the maroon soldier looked as if he could cry.   
"T-Thank you, sir." Simmons sniffled.   
"And if he hurts you in any way, you let me know. I got a bullet with his name on it." Sarge said as he thrusted a thumb towards his shotgun. Grif looked stunned and held out his hands.  
"What the fuck?! What about me?!" Grif asked.   
Everyone broke out into laughter. Grif and Simmons sighed in unison, but they allowed their fingers to find each other and cup each other's hands. 


End file.
